The Ghost of You & Me
by Lady0Sparrow
Summary: A modern day story about a unique young girl who runs away from home, only to run into our dear Captain & his crew. But what she doesn't know, is that he & his crew are long dead, & doomed to walk the earth for eternity. Will she be able to set them free?
1. Avalon & Jack

**The Ghost of You & Me**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own POTC, or BBMak's song, the _Ghost of You & Me_. I do own Avalon Sealove, her mother, & any of the other characters/surroundings that aren't POTC related.**

**A/N: This was inspired by the song _The_ _Ghost of You & Me_, by BBMak, & by one of my stage names, _Lady Sparrow_. This story is also the rising of _Lady Sparrow_. This is my first POTC fic, & I really hope that I stay true to Captain Jack's character. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"…_seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by._ _Phantom ships lost at sea…"_

A young girl, of about 18 years of age, leaned on her balcony, singing out to the night sea.

It was the 21st century, 2005 to be exact, but in her mind, Avalon Sealove was living in the 1700's; with pirates, queens, peasants, & carriages. She spoke proper English, for 1765 that is, & even dressed the part. Well, not the whole way. Random corsets over off-white peasant shirts, even pirate boots. But she arrayed nicely, not grungy or gaudy in anyway. Very tasteful in fact.

"Avalon!! It's late, you have school tomorrow!!" from downstairs came her mother's voice. Avalon had been interrupted. "Yes mother!! I was only arranging my quarters…" she sighed & waited a bit. "Goodnight mother!!" she yelled down, before taking another look out her balcony, at the ocean. Her heart truly didn't belong here. Closing the French window, she crawled in her bed, & clicked her light off. '_Thank God tomorrow is Friday…'_ she thought to herself before falling to whimsical dream.

& & &

Avalon walked down the hall of her high school. Her knee high pirate boots & breeches showing off her finely shaped legs. In fact, all of her was finely shaped. She was about 5'4, waist length, perfectly curled brownish copper hair, a perfectly straight nose, burnt rose lips that screamed kiss me, & a body that screamed sex goddess. And her eyes, a very rare color. Especially since she was part Hispanic. They were grey, almost silver.

As she walked into her 2nd period AP European History class, a very handsome football player approached her. She had secretly crushed on player #13 for a while, & he had come up to her. But she knew it was all a joke. Avalon licked her lips, & raised her brow, shifting her weight, & looked at him. "Miss…if there is anything I can do, to win fair lady's heart –" he mocked her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Her brow raised still, she curtsied in mock swooning. "Oh!! Sir, I wouldn't dare ask…to move out of my way, you're blocking my path!!" As she spoke the last word harshly, she shooed him with her hand & sat down.

"No wonder you have no friends, let alone boyfriends, you're a bitch!! I was trying to be nice!!" the boy leaned forward, resting his hands on her desk. "How lovely…I didn't know a man, excuse me, a boy would woo a girl by jesting her in such a way. Oh…& along this riveting conversation…no, I'm not interested. On your way dear, don't bother me." Avalon's eyes pierced into his hazel ones. The football player mumbled something under his breath, then laughed as he approached his teammates. "Hey Palazzo!! She dissed you huh?? Haha, it's ok, she's a freak anyways!!" one of his friends laughed with him. "Yea, a freak, but she's got a nice ass!!" they all laughed, & watched her, secretly lusting her. And there she sat, quietly writing in her old, yellowish, weathered leather journal. Even her calligraphy was perfect:

_June 24-2005_

_Why must I be jested so?? I've never done to these people to deserve such treatment. Ah…but all is well, tonight, I plan on running away, off somewhere further down the coast. I wish to live by the sea, nearer than I am now. I wish to run away to the historic part of Port Royal &_

Avalon looked up, the lecture had started. She looked down again, & quickly finished:

_that's_ _exactly what I plan to do…tonight. Give all ye have, & take nothing back._

After class, as she was walking to her next class, evading a cluster

of people, a group of those snobby, skanky, "popular" girls was walking behind her, the girls' "leader" in front. A blonde, a fake one at that, who was too thin for her own good, carried nothing but her Luis Vuitton bag, pushed Avalon forcefully to the left, shoving her into the lockers. Her shoulder dug right into the notch where the lock is placed. Unfortunately for her, the notch was broken & sharp, & she was thrust into the locker hard enough so that the notch scraped her a good deal, enough for it to drip blood. Avalon let out a loud grunt of pain, grabbing her shoulder, her shirt starting to bleed through.

"Ohh, bugger!! Excuse you!! Watch where you step!!" Avalon, still grabbing her arm, turned around to see who it was that was so careless, then realized it was no mistake. There was the girl, with her friends behind her, all in a pose, their right hands on their hips. "Ahh…Bridget, should have known it was you. There is more hallway off to the right you know." Avalon swiftly let her left hand fall onto her hip, her right hand draped across to her hurt shoulder, her left hip jutted out, & her right leg straight out to the side, her foot almost pointed, like the dancer she was, that no one knew of. She was actually quite talented in a lot of fields, as we'll come to find later. "I know, but I was walking here, & no one gets in _my_ way. Especially not freak losers like you. I'm head cheerleader, & am dating the captain of the football team, on the social scale, I'm _way_ above you. So you should watch it bitch." the girl we now know as Bridget chided, the other girls snickering. Bridget only looked at Avalon as if she were dirt.

Avalon grinned slyly, the corner of her mouth curling. "Well my dear, it seems as if your precious _captain_, number 13, was flirting with me in second period today. A joke nonetheless, but he was still flirting." Avalon wasn't usually one to get into people's relationships, but seeing as this Bridget girl shoved her into a locker, making her bleed, called her a freak loser, placed her low on the "social scale", & then called her a bitch, she would intervene, just this once. Bridget gave her a look, a disgusted look. "Eww!! Puh-lease!! My boyfriend would _never_ look at you. You…you…you _pirate!!_ " Bridget thought she had hurt Avalon, but quite the contrary, she had given her a wonderful compliment. And if pirate is what Bridget thought Avalon was pirate she would be. "Well thank ye mate!! Pirates are smart, nimble, & great listeners. An' I am no exception, 'cos I _listened_, about yer little rendezvous with yer captain's co-captain…savvy??" Avalon finally let go of her shoulder, & as she said savvy, she presented her bloodstained hand delicately, as if to seal a pact. Her brow raised.

Bridget gasped in surprise, her words caught in her throat, her girlfriends were in shock as well, none of them thought that anyone would know, especially not an outcast like Avalon. But that's all evidence to the contrary: those who are outcast…are those who listen the most. "Fine!! But I'm not sorry for that push I gave you, or that scrape either. And I'm not sorry about any of the things I called you, cos they're true. Just stay out of my way, & I'll stay out of yours, but watch out, I have my eyes on you…pirate!!" Bridget snapped her fingers & looking Avalon up & down nastily, she walked passed her, her friends following, & as she walked by, she flicked her hair in Avalon's face. Avalon only looked after her with hate in her eyes, then looked down at her right, bloodstained hand, a smirk on her face, trying to hide the hurt that stung her heart, & her shoulder. "_Pirate…"_ she whispered, at least satisfied with that part. She went off to the bathroom to wash up, then headed off to the first aid, to at least get a bandage, & pass to be late to class. The whole way planning her escape.

After school, she went home, a somewhat of a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't going to miss anyone, save her mother. Even though she didn't understand her. It was ok, no one did.

She walked in to her house quietly, hoping that no one was home. But there was, her mother was in the living room, talking on the phone with someone, one of her friends most likely. Not wanting to seem as if she were intruding, Avalon began to make her way to her room. But that's when she overheard her name. So she sat on the ground, behind the counter, listening to the conversation about her. "Alice, my daughter…there's something wrong with her!!" Avalon's heart fell to her feet suddenly. '_Did I just hear correctly??'_ came her thoughts. She listened. "She has no friends, doesn't TV, she speaks way too properly, & dresses half way like the 17oo's…Alice, she needs a therapist!! I don't know where her behavior came from. No one in my family is crazy!!"

Tears welled up in Avalon's eyes. "My own mother…I cannot believe I just heard this conversation, I shan't stay longer than tonight!!" she whispered to herself as she gathered her belongings & ran up the stairs to her room, along the way, swiftly, & her tears puddling her shirt. Throwing her things down, she went through her drawers, grabbing accessories she would need, & clothes. Her boots, corsets, peasant shirts, & she took the only dress that was 1700's material. She had bought it an Artisan fair for Halloween one year. It was her favorite. Packing her bag was honestly the hardest thing to do, even though she was going way from the hurt.

Later that night, her mother called for dinner, at about 6p.m. So far, everything was running perfectly. No favors were asked, no visitors came. Nothing stood in her way. "Are you ok Avalon, you're quiet." Avalon slowly looked up from her plate, where she was neatly cutting her steak, then met her mother's eyes. "I'm always quiet mother. There's nothing to speak about. No one understands me to begin with…" her eyes never faltered, or showed any emotion other than seriousness.

Her mother looked at her, with an "innocent" look, knowing deep inside, that she'd hurt her own daughter. '_No one in my family is crazy.'_ came her thoughts. "Oh Avalon, that's not true. Go ahead, tell me about your day…" Avalon looked at her, raising her brow. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard that. She sighed. "Fine. I got to school, & everyone stared at me, jesting with me, like they always do. Then in second period, a damn football player tried "woo" me by mocking my speech, & even bowing. And after that class, his stupid anorexic girlfriend pushed me into the locker, on purpose mind you, & I got this beautiful cut that bled right through my gorgeous shirt. And as if that weren't enough, she called me a freak loser & a bitch. Oh, & at lunch, I sat by myself by the window, facing the ocean…shall I continue?!?!" Avalon looked at her mother, tears welling in her grey eyes, making them look almost silver, her right hand frozen in the air, in the middle of an extravagant motion.

Avalon's mother looked at her with a look that said nothing about sympathy, but everything about humor. She laughed, then passed her hand over her face as if to wipe her emotion. Avalon looked crushed, & was even turning red. "Oh I'm sorry…but Avalon!! High school drama!! Have you ever thought of joining the –" Avalon stood, glaring at her. "Oh mother…shut up!! You know nothing of my miserable life, & you don't care. So don't ask!!" she walked away climbing up the stairs to her room, her pirate boots making dull noise. She shut the door, & sat at her balcony, plaiting her hair in a herring bone, pretending it didn't phase her, but it did, & it took over her. Setting her hair back over her shoulder, she started crying into her hands. "I hate you mother!! And I hate everyone in my life. I wont miss a soul!! I swear, I wont!!" After a few minutes, she calmed down, & wiped her eyes, grabbing her hair, & finishing her braid, as she thought it would be easier to run without her waist length hair in her face.

When she finished, she tossed her braid behind her shoulder again, & took out her journal & pen out. She was to write her goodbye note:

_Mother, I've been informed of your feelings towards me, & your unthoughtfulness._ _I've decided to get out of your way indefinitely. You wont hear of my "delusional mind" anymore. You shan't worry, since you never do. My best regards Mother._

_Avalon Sealove_

With that, she sealed the note with her sealing wax, took her belongings, & walked to her balcony, turning once more to look at her room. A single tear running down her cheeks. At her balcony, there was a tree she'd learned to climb. Swing her pack around her shoulders, she stood on her railing, & reached to the closest branch with ease, & pulled herself onto the tree. She didn't hesitate to climb down. She had no need to. And off she went, running quickly & silently, & hopefully be out of sight before she got tired. She got a good way passed her house, & had slowed, but was not passing the shopping plaza. She was hungry, but couldn't risk being seen by anyone "familiar". So she kept going.

Avalon was now passing through fields, & could see the cobblestone of historic Port Royal. Not that all of Port Royal wasn't historic, but the part she was living in had civilized. Her face lit up, seeing random people dressed in said attire. "This is where I truly belong…" she spoke softly, walking into the baker shop, the aroma of freshly baked white bread filling her whole being.

Approaching the counter, she let her bag slide to the floor, & a portly old man with a kind face was visible. "Can I help you miss??" her heart raced with excitement as she heard him speak. The man eyed her. "You're not from around here are ye??" Avalon smiled softly, & shook her head. "I live on the other side of Port Royal, & I decided to move out here. I couldn't stand their way of life. And yes, I'd like a whole loaf of that deliciously smelling bread please." She grinned, practically tasting the bread, her teeth a perfect line, & a perfect shade of white, contrasting nicely with her burnt rose lips.

The man nodded softly. "Sure thing Miss…" he looked at her, demanding her name. Avalon reached over the counter, extending her hand to him. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm Avalon, Avalon Sealove, pleased to meet you sir." The man shook her hand. "Mr. Johansen, dear. I'll be back with that loaf of bread." And with that, Mr. Johansen disappeared into the kitchen. Avalon smiled greatly as she looked around, analyzing every intricate detail of the bakery. Her heart filled with joy. "Dear God, this is beautiful, more beautiful than anything in my wildest drams." She whispered to herself. "My prayers have been answered."

"Of course they have, lass. Here ye go." the jolly man handed her the warm paper bag with the loaf. Avalon took it, set it aside, bending over to grab some money. "How much is it sir??" she asked from the floor. The man looked over the counter at her. "It's Mr. Johansen, & it's on me dear." he smiled softly; Avalon stood, taking her bag over her shoulder. "I appreciate your kindness greatly, Mr. Johansen. I must be off now, it's getting late." She smiled at him genuinely, something she hadn't done since she could remember. Mr. Johansen nodded & waved. "Of course lass, don't ye worry about it." he smiled at her till she left, then returned to the kitchen.

Avalon walked down the street, happily eating small pieces of her bread, & watching random people walk by, dressed in historically accurate clothing. She fit in for once. No one would look at her weird, or talk nonsense of her. She sighed happily, looking around at the shops. There was the blacksmith, the deli, the library, the market, a hat store, well, she could go on. Along the way, she passed by a grave yard, & that was enough to stop her from going anywhere else.

Turning left, Avalon walked through the gate that said _Destiny Graveyard'_. '_What a name!!'_. Avalon thought & put away her bread. She walked around slowly, looking at all the tombstones, & all the vaults. And straight ahead was the ocean. Oh how she loved the sea. Avalon decided to take this perfectly peaceful time to contemplate what she had just done. "Well, to begin with, I've just dropped out of school…I didn't think about that just yet, till now. I don't think I care much." she sighed softly, looking about still. "There's no one I'm going to miss since I had no friends. the only person I'll miss is my mother, & even then, she didn't care too much for me. There's nothing I left behind I will regret…so why do I feel like there's something missing??" she sighed again, running her fingers lightly over each tombstone as she passed by it.

For a few minutes, she just wandered. But then she began to cry. Silent tears running down her cheeks, which she didn't even bother to wipe, seeing as more would follow. '_I need some –' _her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "_Yo ho ho, & a bottle o' rum!!"_ a man's voice flittered through the air, & into her years. Since when had someone else come in?? The man continued to sing, & she decided to follow it.

It didn't take her long to finally come across the figure of a man sitting on one of the more elaborate tombs. Was he dressed as a pirate?!?! He was!! He had a tri-cornered, worn out hat, a faded red bandana, dark hair a bit passed his shoulders, some strands in dreads, some in braids, & an assortment of beads. He also wore dark blue breeches, & pirate boots, similar to hers, that reached the knee, & what seemed to be a captain's jacket. From behind, he had a nice build, & hopefully, just as well from the front.

Clearing her throat, she walked in front of him. "_& a bot –_ well hello there lass…" he grinned, revealing perfectly straight teeth, & a few random gold ones, which quite actually looked wonderful on him. Avalon smiled softly, & curtsied. "Good evening sir, I hope I'm not bothering you." He looked her over from head to toe, & back, seeing how incredibly beautiful she was. "O' course not luv." he answered with a rugged voice. She too looked him over. He had perfect features: dark, thick brows, chocolate brown eyes under lush lashes, high cheek bones, a perfectly straight nose, lips that oozed kisses, & a small goatee, his chin hair braided in two. And not to mention his nice tanned, chiseled chest, underneath a half opened, weather-worn pirate shirt.

"Are ye deaf luv?! I asked yer name…" he looked at her eyes, matching the moon, & she blinked, breaking her daydream, & she in turn looked at his eyes, how luring they were. "Oh…oh!! Oh, I'm so sorry!! Avalon, Avalon Sealove, pleased to meet you sir." she curtsied again, blushing softly. He grinned slyly, his hands moving in an extravagant motion, his back straightening. 'The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Sealove. And I…I am Jack Sparrow…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mind ye!!" Jack stood & took her hand, very lightly brushing his lips against her skin. Avalon's heart fluttered, as she'd always dreamed of being greeting in such way, & especially by such a handsome man!!

"Well then, Captain…what is your vessels name??" Avalon smiled softly, motioning with her hand for him to move over, & she sat next to him, their legs brushing. Jack grinned, looking down at her, & he swung his arm around her shoulder, & to his surprise, she let him. "Well luv, me ship is _The Black Pearl_, the ship o' freedom, the fastes' ship in the Caribbean, I'll show ye someday, 'ow bout that, eh??" Avalon nodded, looking at his face, & letting him bring her closer to his chest. Biting her lip, she looked up at him. '_Dear me!!_ _how handsome he is!! Wait…I, oh, no, he's handsome is all. I don't, I couldn't possibly…"_ Avalon thought to herself. She contemplated all her feelings, & finally decided she found him extremely attractive, & nothing more. She snapped back to reality, & her ears focused.

"An' tha' luv, tha's what a ship _really_ is, & tha's what I think o' me ship!!" Jack had gone on a rampage on how a ship is more than just a mast & sails, but Avalon hadn't paid much attention. She smiled up at him sweetly. "Of course Jack…err, Captain, I agree with you, completely, ecumenically…grammatically!!" she laughed softly, for once feeling fully happy. Jack grinned down at her, noticing how she somewhat acted like him '_I don't know if tha's a good thing, she might run me outta business!!' _ he laughed to himself, then looked at her eyes. "They look like a stormy night at sea…" Avalon cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry could you say that again, I didn't quite catch it." her hands folded on her lap politely, & Jack looked down at her, blushing lightly for the first time in all his pirate life. Jack inhaled slowly, & loudly, bringing his hand to his face, without touching his cheek, & waited a beat before standing up.

"Well luv, I mus' get goin', there's a storm blowin' in & I cant afford me ship ta be blown into smithereens, eh??" As he smoke, he leaned forward, bringing his face mere inches from hers, a mannerism he was quite used to doing when making a point. Avalon's eyes widened slightly, at the closeness of his face. The scent of rum rolled off his lips, & surprisingly, it excited her. The rest of him smelled like the sea, & like leather; a wonderful combination for a man such as this.

Jack grinned, gold teeth glinting softly in the moonlight. What a wonderful disguise of his embarrassment. Avalon took a quick breath, opening her mouth slightly. "But" she was cut off by Jack's long finger coming over her lips, his face close to hers again. He gave a quick, yet charming nod. "Ta!!" & with that he left, turning gracefully on his heel, the tail of his jacket swaying to the rhythm of his drunken hips. Avalon sat there, hands on the tomb, & almost holding her breath. "Will I ever see you again?? Captain Sparrow??" she whispered into the night, the slight humming of his sea chantey filling the air, & gradually fading, till she could hear it no more.

Getting up, Avalon picked her bag from the ground, & walked to the back of the graveyard. She sighed softly, choking back tears, as if anyone could hear her. '_What's wrong with me??'_ She thought to herself, & climbed over the short fence to the shore. How beautiful the ocean looked in the light of the moon. The moon which seemed to sleep in her eyes, now drowned in tears. Avalon buried her face into her delicate hands, & sank into the beige sand, & there she cried still. And there she cried till she slept.

In the fury of her crying, she hadn't noticed that her precious journal, bound in leather, had fallen from bag, right in front of the tomb she was sharing with Jack. And there it laid, Avalon's precious journal, wide open, with all its secrets shown to the world. And next to it, was the face of the tomb, & it read like this:

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**_

_**1735 – 1765**_

"**_Take what ye can…& give nothin' back!!"_**

Give all you have & take nothing back- as in put forth all your effort, & don't regret it.


	2. Asking for Admittance

**Chapter 2**

As it was, Captain Jack Sparrow had fallen for Avalon Sealove; but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit it. Not to himself, & especially not to his crew. Unfortunately for him, his crew knew there was something different.

Jack & his crew were in a pub that morning in Port Royal. They were all drinking pints of rum. All of them save Jack, & this shocked them all. He hadn't even touched it. His face was almost blank, but his eyes definitely showed a dazed off look. "Cap'n!! Are ye still alive, are ye sick?!?!" Gibbs suddenly shouted. Jack snapped out of his daydream. "Hm!! Yes, yes of course I am!! What else d'ye think mate??" Jack grinned, gold teeth glinting. "Well I'm not sure, ye haven' even touched yer rum Cap'n!! Tha's not a good sign!!" Gibbs spoke to him in an almost fatherly like tone. Jack leaned forward on the table, arms crossing. "Oh no mate, don't ye worry 'bout me…I'm Cap –" he was cut off by Annamaria. "Capteen Jack Sparroh…wee knoh. But what wee don' knoh, ees who's the lass, eh??" her face was blank & her brow raised as usual. Jack's brows shot up as if he was shocked. He hesitated a while before he answered. "Lass?! Me?!?! No, no, not me, what do ye take me for eh?? A lass…puh!!"

The crew looked at each other in amusement, giving knowing looks to the other. Jack raised his brow in a bored manner. "Alright mates, tha's enough outta ye. I'm leavin'." & with that, he got up, gave a nod, & as he walked off, slipped his hat on. Once outside the tavern, he quickened his pace, a hopeful look on his handsome face. He made his way to the grave yard, weaving through tombs to where he sat the other night. "Please be here…ple – wait, who am I kidding, she would – wha's this??" Jack stepped off to the side, & bent down, picking p a journal, the one which had fallen by his tomb the night before. He glanced at his name inscribed in stone, & snorted a bit, then brushed his footprint off the journal. "It can't be!! This is working out better than I expected!!" he exalted to himself as he read Avalon Sealove on the cover. Immediately, he walked over to the back of the graveyard & over the fence to the seashore, the whole way humming _Yo ho._

Jack grinned as he came across a sleeping form. And as he came closer, his grin widened, & his gold teeth glinted in the noon sun. Avalon's hairline was beaded with sweat & her clothes were somewhat off of her body, as she'd discarded of them during the hot night. The grin remained, & quickly grew as he remembered a small trick he'd been taught. He very quietly kneeled right close to her, & softly started singing _Yo ho, a Pirates Life For Me _into her ear. After 30 seconds of just watching her reaction, which to him was a green light, he tapped her collarbone a few times, until silver eyes peered up at him.

Avalon was still half asleep & didn't notice what was happening. Jack sat in front f her, 7 brought hi hand to brush a stray hair from her face. "Tell me luv…what were ye dreamin'??" he looked upon her, a "serious" look to his face. Avalon smiled quite dreamily. "Me?? Well…I was dreaming of this wonderful young man I met the other day…you might know him. His name's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!! Captain Sparrow!!" she gasped realizing what had just happened. She was in naught but her breeches & bra. Her boots & corset strewn about her. Avalon sat up quickly, covering herself with her arms, her cheeks bright red. "Well I hope you're happy Captain. I'm sure I said more than you wanted hear, & ye saw more than ye wanted ta see…" he grinned as his pirate drawl had rubbed off on her.

"A little trick I learned in Haiti." he said wisely, as he swiftly laid back on the hot sand, bringing his hat onto his face. "What, ta spy on half naked, ugly girls lying on the beach?!?! Some trick!!" Avalon sounded somewhat like him, & she realized it, & cleared her throat softly. Jack lifted his had slightly to look at her. "No luv, no' that. Ta have control over yer dreams missy. An' plus, why would I want ta spy on ugly, half naked girls??"

Avalon reached for her shirt & started slipping it on. "I don't know, why were ye…I mean you, why were _you_ looking at me then, hm??" she bit her lower lip, fighting back tears again. She had in fact fallen in love with his corsair, this pirate, & knew that she wasn't pretty. She was also very wrong. Jack lifted his hat slightly, looking at her sidelong. "Lass…if there's any man, dead or alive, tha' knows women, it's me. I've been all over the world, & I seen many races…& I mus' say ye have ta be one of the mos' beautiful women I've ever seen. Not ta mention yer Spanish heritage, eh??" Jack grinned, & had scooted closer to her, still laying on his back, & now had moved to lay on his side, his head propped on his hand, a sly grin on his face. Avalon raised her brow, & looked down at him, & saw how close he was. "How'd ye know I was Spanish??" he looked her over, knowing he could give so many reasons, but he chose a simple one. "I've seen many women remember?? Luv, I don't see wha' the fuss is about…look at yerself." as he spoke, he pushed her hand away from her bare skin. She was in fact beautiful, from her exotic face, to her hourglass figure, to her dainty feet.

Jack sat up a bit, & as he did so, he came closer to Avalon, her arms wrapped in her shirt, laid in her lap. She looked at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss his pouting lips. His hand came to her cheek, brushing hr skin softly. Her eyes closed softly, & her breathing was low. '_This is it…'_ she thought, & his face brushed against hers, his lips gently rubbing her cheek, & finally to her ear. Jack grinned softly, & whispered "I have something ye want…" Avalon's brows furrowed softly as she thought how well he had her figured, & how in control he was. "Yes…" her soft voice came, & following was her hand, which came to his jaw. Jack grinned & twirled a curl of hair in his long fingers. "I have yer journal missy…" his tone didn't change, it was still seductive. "Ye…what?!?!" Any feeling of excitement suddenly washed out of Avalon's body as her eyes flew open, & she pushed him away.

"You what?!?! How dare you go through my things?!?! At what moment…how long have you been spying on me Sparrow??" By this time, she was kneeling in front of him, her face inches from his. Jack only sat back quietly, & rolled his eyes, then once again placed his finger to her lips. "If ye're quite finished luv, I'll be happy ta answer yer questions." he grinned, & with his finger still to her lips, gently pushed her back till she was sitting. "Now then…as I was about ta say, before I was so rudely interrupted…I haven' dared gone through yer things luv, & I've only been here fore no more than two minutes. At what moment?? I'll tell ye at what momen' luv. I was walking through the graveyard right before I got here, & I walked by the tomb we were at, & there it was, yer journal, layin' on the ground." his eyes bore into hers, a serious look on his face, & a guilty one on hers. He finally let her lips go, & she only watched him. "I…I'm sorry Jack…err, Captain. I didn't mean to accuse you, it's just that, well, ye're a –" Jack cut her off as he lay back down on the sand, sliding his hand on his face. "A pirate, I know."

There was an awkward silence as Jack lay there, his ankles crossed, & both elbows on the ground, his hand waving in the air aimlessly. Avalon watched him, & all his mannerisms. "So ye're a pirate…do ye…_you_ dress like this all the time?? Or is it only for show??" she grinned softly, if only she knew how wrong she was. Luckily he had his hat over his face, therefore, she see the "why did she have ta ask me that" look on his face. "I wear it all the time luv, & if ye're gonna ask, I talk like this always as well." Avalon smiled softly still watching him, then nodded some. "I see, Captain…" as she said that, she slowly slid his hat off his face, & place it by his head. "I suppose, then, Captain, you must have many admirers, a crew as well yes??" she looked at his face waiting for a response. "Admirers maybe, a crew, o' course. What kind of Captain would I be without a crew, eh??" his trademark grin on his face.

Jack was about to grab his hat, when Avalon took it, & placed it on her own head. She straightened her back, & looked down menacingly at him. Her long curls of hair blowing in the sea breeze; her silver eyes almost glowing. Jack only laid there, & looked up at her, excitement coursing through his veins. "Ye make a great pirate luv, really…" his voice was low & more rugged than usual. "Good, I need a place to stay." Avalon's voice was low as well. As she spoke, she took Jack's sword from his sheath, & held it as if posing for a picture. "Me sword…no, no!! No, no, no; what?? A place…" Now it was Avalon's turn, she placed her delicate finger on _his_ lips this time. "Shh…yes, a place, a place to stay. I need a place to stay, & better place than in the company of your crew, & yourself mon Capitain, hm??" her face was still menacing. Her finger slid down to his chin, & started to play with the braids on his chin. "Ye don't even know me crew missy…" Avalon leaned down to his face. "Ye said yerself I'd make a great pirate." she mimicked his speech sensually. There was a look of hesitation on his face.

"Alright, suit yerself Captain." she stood as she spoke, then threw his hat swiftly, landing it on his crotch, & following with his sword, stabbing it right close to his face. A small whimper escaped his lips as he saw the sword land inches away from him. Avalon slipped into the water easily, ignoring the sting of the salt to her fresh wound. She swiftly dove in, & swam a good ways away. Jack watched her, bewildered & not sure, for a few minutes, until he finally realized what had happened, he quickly got up, taking his hat, & placing it on his sword. "Wait!! Avalon!! Come back!! I changed me mind!!" he'd run up to where the ocean & the beach meet, & his arms were flailing wildly.

Avalon finally surfaced & flashed him a sly grin. "So ye've reconsidered eh??" she yelled back, & as he nodded, she shrugged slightly, & under she went. Jack looked about, wondering what in the name of Davey Jones she was doing. When suddenly her form rose right before him, glistening with water, & appearing much like a siren. "Good." she said simply, as she brushed passed him, her fingers running from his right jaw, to his chin, making him turn his head. '_Holy Mother o' Pearl!!_ _I'll have ta keep me eyes open, & on her every move…'_ Jack thought to himself as he followed Avalon. It was funny…how role reversals happen; here he was, Captain Jack Sparrow, the trickiest pirate, the handsomest, & the most honest. And here she was, Avalon Sealove, an 18-year-old, shy beauty, who loved the sea life. Suddenly it was she was in control, & it was she who was tricky!!

Avalon gathered her belongings, folder her clothes into her bag, & making sure not to forget her journal this time. Jack only watched her in silence, bringing his hand upon his head & his sword into its sheath, his jacket already adorning him. Avalon picked her bag from the ground & swung it over her shoulder, & the both began to walk along the shore, Avalon's bare feet in the water.

"Lass…if ye don' mind my asking…how did ye come about??" Jack glanced at Avalon, knowing she didn't live in that part of Port Royal. Avalon's eyes stared ahead of her, as she began to feel the heat of tears rise in her throat. "I…I ran away. I couldn't stand it anymore. My life was horrible. Everyone was always mocking me, I had no friends…even my own mother was ashamed of me. You see this horrid gash…that's what happened yesterday when I was walking in front of this stupid girl. She shoved me into the lockers at my school, & the lock notch was broken, so lo & behold….I suppose I was too different for them all. So I decided to leave…maybe…" her pirate accent had vanished, & she began to cry. The handsome Captain looked at her sympathetically, for once feeling his heart break.

"Shh, shh…now, now Avalon, maybe what, ye can tell ol' Jack!!" he flashed a grin, hoping to comfort her, but her head was down & her eyes closed. Jack took her in his arms. Something he'd never done, unless he was with a whore. But Avalon was no whore, nor was she his. She was miserable, & here he was, comforting her. No, she wasn't his, but he wanted her to be. He wanted nothing more than to take her mouth in his & give her all his love. And that's exactly what he did. Jack took her beautifully structured face in his strong hands & made her look him in the eye, then with his thumbs, he wiped her cheeks, & finally took the initiative & leaned forward slowly, then captured her lips lovingly.

Avalon's eyes opened in surprise then closed them again, taking a slow breath as her own hands found his finely chiseled face. She kissed back with such force, one which even she didn't know she possessed. She'd never been kissed before. Simultaneously, his arms snaked around her waist & hers around his neck. As all of this was happening, another couple was walking along the shore, & just so happened to pass by Avalon & Jack. They both looked at Avalon, & saw only her, engulfing the air, & kissing nothing but the space about her. There was no trace of Jack to the onlookers. "What a freak, she must have gone mad…" came the whisper of the male. And at that moment, Avalon broke the kiss & gasped, turning red on her cheeks as she watched the people. More tears came to her eyes as she quickly walked away. "Wait Avalon!! Where are ye going?? I didn't mean ta –"he'd grabbed her wrist & pulled her back, & Avalon only pulled away. "Don't Jack; I'm going away from here. Don't you see that no one accepts me? Didn't you hear them??" she turned to the direction of the couple. "What is wrong with me?!?! What makes me a freak huh?? What?!?!" this only made it worse as the couple a disturbed face & walked away.

Suddenly Avalon's body seemed to be moving in a wavelike motion, & blue clouded her vision. "Lass…wha's wrong??" Jack walked towards Avalon as she dropped to the ground, making a pile of dead weight. Jack grunted slightly, & kneeled next to her, gently taking her in his arms & making her face look to his. Her forehead was hot & her skin was pale. All the adrenaline & heat had made her faint, & _The Black Pearl_ was so far away…

**A/N- that's ch. 2!! I hope ye guys are enjoying this. Please let me know if there's anything I need ta fix, or any questions ye may have. Please read & review. K, thanks, bye!!**


	3. Aboard the Pearl

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Chapter 3**

"Jack…Jack!! JACK!!" Avalon sat straight up & was sweating, her face quite flushed, & her eyes wide. She looked around wondering where she was, but found herself at a blank. Avalon wanted to be by Jack, because although she had only met him a day ago, she felt so safe & so right with him. She got up, looked around & thought for a minute, if all of this was only a dream, if Jack was only a figment of her imagination. "Jack!! Please Jack, I don't want to be alone…" as she spoke she walked around the room; it was rather big, & the bed was warm & so appealing…but was dark, & it smelled like rum, & the ocean. "I need some fresh air; I'm getting a head ache…" She walked towards the door, in a most cautious, cat-like manner. As if something would see her. Finally, she stepped outside; the sun casting a copper light; it was about 5 in the evening. And about 20 feet away, there stood Captain Jack Sparrow.

Avalon grinned, seeing how dazed off he looked, standing at the wheel of his ship…his ship!! This must be _The Black Pearl_. The one he spoke of when they met. '_How handsome he looks like that…'_ Avalon's thoughts carried her away; an idea came to her mind, & she grinned. She walked to him, as quietly as possible, then stood behind him, her chin coming to his shoulder, & her hands reaching for his hips. "Now…bring me that horizon…" both voices were hear simultaneously; her fingers sliding into his sash. Jack & Avalon turned to look at each other.

It was amazing how the two shared such a similar mind, down to sayings & everything. "Ye're up…are ye feelin' alright luv??" Jack's almost onyx eyes bore into Avalon's silver orbs; her hands still at his hips. She nodded softly. "I take it that was your quarters??" Jack grinned. "Comfortable bed…Captain." His grin widened into a cocky one & he grabbed her chin. "Ye're welcome ta –"suddenly loud footsteps were heard. "Cap'n!!" Jack's eyes rolled in disbelief & annoyance, & then looked at the person. "What Gibbs?!" Jack's hands were still at Avalon's waist as he looked at Gibbs. "Cap'n…I were tol' by the crew ye had woman on board!!" Both Jack & Avalon stared at Gibbs in the most blank manner. "I see it were no farce…tis' frightful bad luck –"Jack's rugged voice over powered Gibbs'. "Ta have a woman on board…haven' I heard tha' before!!"

There was an awkward silence: Gibbs was still at the entry of the stairs, staring at them, & Jack & Avalon still holding each other, in turn, were staring at Gibbs. Avalon's hands slowly came to his shoulders, & her right to his jaw; Jack interrupted her. "Well, nothin's happened so far…bring the crew up." Jack's tone had turned arid, & he'd grabbed Avalon's hands & forcefully but gently pushed her away from him. She looked at him in disbelief. "Puh!!" Avalon shook her head slowly, took a breath, & began to walk away, when Jack grabbed her forearm a bit harshly, & pulled her to his side. "Where'd ye think ye're goin' lass?? I'm introducing ye ta me crew." he kept his grip on her. Avalon snatched her arm from him angrily. "You're sure you want to Captain?? I don't want to embarrass you, I know all too well what that's like…" she looked at him matter of factly.

Meanwhile, below deck, Gibbs prepared the crew for what was coming. "The Cap'n wants all o' ye on deck…but there's something ye need ta know…she's alive!! Jack brought a livin' person on board, not ta mention a woman!!" Gibbs' eyes were wide with alarm. The crews' faces all were shocked. "She sees us?? Does she know??" one of them asked. Gibbs shook his head & shrugged his shoulders simultaneously, then opened his mouth to speak. "Gibbs!! Now!!" Jack's voice echoed downstairs. "Aye Cap'n!!" he answered as he walked upstairs, the crew following. Right as Gibbs got to the doorway of the deck, he stopped & turned to face the crew. "Eh…there's one more thing…" "Gibbs!!" Jack called the crew pushing through Gibbs, & lining up in front of their Captain. Suddenly cat calls & whistles were heard from the crew. "So hee breengs a whore aboard!!" Anamaria's brow raised in rage & jealousy. For years now it was she who'd been the center of attention. It was she who'd accompanied Captain Jack Sparrow…her Captain, at the helm, & his arm laid about her…

"Excuse me?!?! Who do you think you are, calling me a whore?! You don't even know me!!" Avalon couldn't believe the nerve of Anamaria; she slowly walked up to her, the catcalls & whistles having ceased. "I don't know yoo, but yoo ar haf naiked…" her brow still up, & eyes criticizing her from head to toe. It was true…she had forgotten to put her shirt & corset back on; but then again, she didn't know where Jack had put her bag, & she was on the beach anyways; but with the way Anamaria spoke, she could embarrass anyone. Avalon looked down, & turning bright red, she tried her best to cover herself with her arms. "I'm sorry…but I'm not a whore, & you had no right to call me one!!" Avalon spat. Anamaria only grunted & crossed her arms. Random comments were heard from the crew.

"Alright!! Settle down ye mangy cats!!" Jack took off his jacket & placed it on Avalon's shoulders. Avalon sliding her arms through the jacket & crossing her arms again, looked downed, feeling the familiar burn of tears once more.

"This, me dear friens, is the newes' addition ta me crew: Avalon Sealove. She ran away from home, & needed a place stay, & asked for admittance aboard…" Jack continued to tell her story, & along the way, his sly arm siding up around her waist, & resting on her bare hip, as he pushed the jacket aside. Anamaria caught all his moves, & became more enraged & fed up. "Whore" she muttered under her breath. Avalon looked up at Anamaria, & there to meet her eyes was a terrible grimace; & Jack, having heard enough, walked up to Anamaria & grabbed her face by the cheeks with one hand, making her look up at him. "I will not have ye making derogative comments about Avalon, or the res' of me crew anymore. Tha's _my_ job…ye bes' shut yer trap before ye're thrown off-board!! Don' tes' me Anamaria, don' tes' me!!" Jack's eyes more into Anamaria's, & he still kept her cheeks in his hand, the rest of the crew stood as if nothing, but their gaze was stuck to Jack & the goings on. Avalon, on the other hand, was in shock; no one had ever stood up for her, especially not a male.

Her brows were raised & her face showed awe in its purest. And just the she had shown one emotion, she moved quickly to the next. Avalon's mouth turned into the biggest most amused grin she had ever had the pleasure of bearing. But of course Anamaria's critical eyes caught this & she tore Jack's hand away from her face & lunged right onto Avalon, shoving her to the ground. "Get off of me!!" Avalon screamed at Anamaria, & as if doing so had given her strength, Avalon was able to pin Anamaria back by her shoulders. Avalon took a ragged breath, the rest of the crew & Jack only watched, letting them fight their battle, as they were on a pirate ship, & they were pirates, save for Avalon; she wasn't one…yet. "I'm not sure what it is that I've intruded one between you & the Captain, but you have to understand that I do not have bad intentions. I just a need a place to stay is all. Please forgive me!!" Avalon still had her pinned to the ground, her long nails digging into Anamaria's shoulders, slowly but surely, when Jack grabbed Avalon by the forearm, having made a '_what the hell'_ face at the mention of intruding on him & Anamaria. He knew at the pit of his stomach, that Anamaria wasn't going to let Avalon off that easy; he was right.

As Avalon was standing up, Anamaria grabbed Avalon's wrist to pull her back down; but because Jack's jacket was big on her, all Anamaria grabbed was the sleeve of the jacket. Jack gasped in horror as the two girls played tug-of-war with it. "No, no!! Stop!! Me jacket!! I stole that fair & square, savvy?! Stop tearin' holes in me jacket!!" Jack grabbed onto the sleeve as well, trying to end the game, but unfortunately for him, salt water wears a fabric down, & his precious jacket's sleeve was torn at the three quarters mark.

Everyone seemed to freeze. "Tha's me favorite jacket…" he muttered, eyes wide. "Eet was oll her folt!! Eef she haden't come ab –"Anamaria's sentence had been cut short as Jack grabbed her upper arm. "Tha's it, I've had it with yer attitude!! Ye're not Captain o' this ship, I am!! When I give ye orders they are to be followed. If tha's the game ye want ta play, then so be it!!" And with that, Jack took Anamaria forcefully by the arm & they disappeared downstairs; Anamaria's screams could be heard the whole time.

Avalon turned to the crew, her cheeks bright red, her eyes with tears, & Jack's torn sleeve hanging off her arm. "I'm so sorry everyone. I'll be on my way now." As she was walking to the exit of the ship, Gibbs stopped her. "Lass, ye bes' stay aboard, ye wouldn't want ta break the Capn's heart now, would ye??" Avalon stopped in her tracks, & she couldn't help but give Jack's trademark '_what the hell'_ face, then turned around to face Gibbs. "Break his heart??"

What was Gibbs talking about, '_Break the Capn's heart'_. What did he take her for?? She was no idiot; in fact, she was pretty certain that Captain Sparrow & Anamaria were, or are lovers. But there's a problem with that: Avalon was in love with Jack as well. Or at least she felt something more than just an attraction to him. Ok, so maybe she was in "like" with him, but in any case, there was one Captain Jack Sparrow, & one Anamaria who had the hots for him; but Avalon had the hots for him as well. "As well" was just a guess in the dark to Avalon. A woman like Anamaria didn't fall in love, at least not with the man, more like the man's power.

Jack, in fact was Captain of the ship; so that would make Anamaria his wench…or his mistress, whichever sounded nicer. '_Hmm…Captain Sparrows wench…that sounds a bit…fervent, I like it!! I'm going to get him if it's the last thing I do!! Even if it's just out of spite!!' _ Avalon's thoughts screamed. And at that moment, her eyes seemed to turn fierce. This was war!! Every woman for herself, & all's fair in love & war. In the words of Captain Jack Sparrow: Take what ye can, & give nothin' back!! And that's exactly what she would do.

Avalon came back from her thoughts, her left hand delicately resting her lips, & her head turned towards the left, looking at the ground. "No, of course not…I could _never_ break the Captain's heart. I'm not one to play games!!" as she said this, she looked at Gibbs, & the rest of the crew, & in returned they all smiled. None of them said anything to each, but all of them were thinking it: '_Maybe she can see us for the reason we need her to; maybe she's the one who will set our roaming spirits free from wandering about aimlessly in the realm of the living. But both she & the Captain must fall in love, & she has to agree to sail with us…'_

As Avalon re-introduced herself to the crew, & they back to her, she thought what wonders & adventures her new life would give her. Yet she had not idea what she had gotten herself into…

& & &

Below deck, Anamaria's kicks & screams had not ceased, & were driving Jack's ears to about bleed. He shut his eyes & took a deep breath. '_Patience…'_ she thought, & after a beat yelled "Shut up!! Lord does mouth of yers ever rest?! No one in God's name would ever have the courage & fortitude ta ever argue with ye. No even Davy Jones hisself!!" By this time, Jack had shoved her into her quarters & stood in the door frame, blocking her path. "But Jack I –" "Captain…_Captain_." Anamaria looked baffled. She was the only one who was allowed to call him Jack on the deck, except for Gibbs, but out of respect, he never really did. At least not on deck. But here he was, telling her to call him Captain in private!!

"Fain!! _Captain!!_ Eet's noht fair naow that shee's heer, yoo're oll busee with Avalon; yoo let her sleep in yoor bed!! Yoo let her wear yoor jacket!!" There was rage in her brown eyes & her mouth a small pout. Jack took a ragged breath, thinking carefully of what he would say. "Anamaria, luv…ye have ta understand, I have ta make her feel welcome. I am, after all, Captain o' this ship. Captain Jack Sparrow luv!!" his arms were open & grandiose, & a grin which showed his handsome teeth, even his gold ones.

Anamaria hesitated to answer him, her arms folded in front of her chest. "So am I steel yoor wench Captain??" she finally asked. Wondering more if she was still higher in position than the rest, especially Avalon. The Captain's brows raised in an astonished manner, not exactly wanting to answer, because if he said no, she would never leave him or Avalon, or anyone for that matter, alone, & if he said yes, he'd be lying…but what the hell, he was a pirate; he pillaged, plundered, riffled, & looted, why not lie as well?? "Sure…!!" his long, elegant fingers gracefully flittered in the air. As Anamaria half smiled, he leaned down & gave her a quick peck n the cheek, & turned on his heel to leave. "Oh…& do us & yerself a favor. Don't do anything…stupid. Stay in yer quarters, take the day off luv, I'll be in ta check on ye later." what that he shut the door & left, with no intentions of coming back to her.

**A/N: So I've had some interesting reviews, & I had mentioned before, this is my first fic, & I'm trying my hardest. Give it a chance, if you don't think it's good, I promise it will get better. And for those of you wondering, no, Avalon is not perfect, just very pretty. Please give her a chance as well. I appreciate reviews, & _constructive_ criticism; I don't appreciate total bashing. I don't bash yer stories, savvy. Anyways. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions, please message me.**

**Me Bes' Regards,**

**Lady Sparrow**


	4. Chosing a New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Chapter 4:**

It was about 7 at night, and Avalon's mother had come home from shopping. She figured Avalon would be home from wherever she'd run off to that morning. She hadn't been down for breakfast or lunch, and she was hoping Avalon would be home for dinner

The woman put her bags on the counter in the kitchen as she called for Avalon.

"Avalon! Come down I'm home…there's something I want to talk to you about."

She waited a few minutes and nothing but silence rolled down the stairs. Her brows furrowed in concern, but mostly confusion; she headed up the stairs, and to Avalon's room.

When she got there, the door was ajar, and she figured she was asleep.

"Avalon, wake up…I need to talk to you…"

She said as she slowly opened the door, only to find her room intact: clean, organized, and decorated beautifully with things from the ocean and old vessels. Atop her princess-like canopy bed was the note she had left. Her mother walked over, picked it up, and read it once…twice…and thrice.

Two words seemed to pop up at her: RUN AWAY

The woman's heart sank. "I was going to apologize and give you this dress I found in an old shop. It would compliment you perfectly." She whispered to the note.

Unfortunately for Avalon's mother, an apology and a corseted dress wasn't enough. Although the apology was a good start. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for. What Avalon was really looking for was compassion, understanding, and most of all, a trustworthy friend. After a few minutes of dumbfounded silence, Avalon's mother reached for the bedside phone to dial the police.

"Hello this is the police, what's your emergency?"

The female operator answered. Avalon's mother throat seemed to tighten as she gulped down some tears. "Hello? What's your emergency?" asked the operator again. The other woman took a calm, almost sigh-like breath, and then finally spoke.

"My daughter ran away. I don't know when, but I'm guessing it was last night or this morning. I haven't seen her since dinner last evening. She left a note; but no clue to where she went."

The operator was astonished at how calm she was for having reported her daughter's absence.

"Umm, ma'am, is this a joke?" she pressed her index finger against her head set as if it were going to aid in anything.

"No miss; my daughter is missing. I wouldn't joke about anything like this. I live in 1312 Kings Row Ct. It's the old governor's mansion with all the palm trees." she replied.

"Ok, I'll have a search party over in about 10 minutes." and after that, they hung up.

The woman sat on Avalon's bed, feeling so guilty for her daughter's decision. She could have prevented this. But even with her guilty conscience, she still only felt as if she'd lost an object.

Ten minutes later, the search party arrived, and the woman proceeded to answer their questions, show them pictures, and she even told them how she felt she was guilty for her running away. They said they would start to search near by, and then would move down further. As for her mother; just stay at home while they searched, just in case anyone called.

& & &

The Captain returned from the crew's quarters below deck, and stood for a minute, letting his gaze fall from Avalon's head down to her toes. She hadn't realized it, as she was playing with Mr. Cotton's Parrot, as she now knew him; but Avalon felt his strong gaze on her, so she turned to him, a wishful grin on her face.

All Avalon saw, was the handsome, rugged Captain Sparrow, who made her heart flutter, if that's what you wanted to call it. All Jack saw, was his now torn sleeve hanging from Avalon's arm, which made his heart sink. And to this, he made a slight face of disgust, bearing his teeth a little. He turned, walked to his quarters, and locked the door.

When Avalon noticed his reaction to her (which in actuality was to his tattered sleeve), her smile faded, and her cheeks turned a bright red. She quickly looked at Mr. Cotton, and just as quickly turned her face to look down at her feet. For the fifth time that day, tears swelled in her eyes, and she realized how pathetic she must look to these men. They were pirates. She didn't know how they managed to be pirates in the 21st century, but they were pirates nonetheless.

Maybe her pathetic attitude was why Gibbs thought it "frightful bad luck ta bring a woman aboard", but with all the tears shed during this passed day, even she thought he might be right. Mr. Cotton laid a hand on her back, and gingerly patted her, his white-grey brows furrowed with sympathy. Avalon looked at him with a granddaughter's eyes, because, for some reason, she felt that sort of connection with him. Like he was the grandfather she never had. He couldn't talk, nor had they spent more than half an hour together, but he was just one of those people who seem to easily connect. Maybe it was his kind face. Mr. Cotton did the best he could to reciprocate her feelings. So he gave her a grandfatherly embrace, continuing to pat her back.

"Squawk!! No cryin' lass! Squawk!! No cryin'!" Mr. Cotton's Parrot interjected and Avalon gave one of those giggles-in between-tears-that still sort of sounds like crying-giggles, and petted the colorful parrot on his tiny head.

"Squawk!! Much more better! Squawk!!" he squawked, and she gave another one of those giggles, but much more convincing this time.

"Why that sounds like something Jack would say. Did he teach you?" Avalon spoke nonchalantly to the parrot, as if he were human.

"Squawk!! Wind in the sails! Squawk!! Wind in the sails!" Avalon stood there confused at his answer, but grinned.

"Mos'ly we figger tha' means yes…" Gibbs shot in.

"A course it does!" Avalon sang, feeling "much more better". Gibbs only stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed at how alike her and Jack were.

"Mr. Gibbs, do you think you could show me where you keep the needles and thread, I would like to try to fix Captain Sparrow's jacket."

Avalon said a bit wonderingly, as she toyed with the sleeve.

"Aye lass, follow me!" Gibbs answered, and with that, they disappeared below deck, where Gibbs showed her to a room which was a seamstress' dream.

"Take as much as ye like deary." Gibbs offered, and left, shutting the door behind him.

Avalon found a long needle, and a thread that was thick, and the perfect match for the lighter designs on the cuffs. She was going to try to slightly enhance his already beautiful jacket.

So she took off the jack, and started sewing the sleeve back together. When she finished there, she looked at her work, it was a bit uneven and bunched up, but Jack was male, he probably wouldn't notice too much. She moved to the other sleeve, and did the same stitching. In the end, there was stitching that wrapped around the whole sleeve at the elbow mark, which looked like this: XXXX

Satisfied with her amateur work, she slipped the jacket back on, and as she was walking to the door, she saw a pirate shirt, and decided to slip it on while she waited to find her bag. Avalon wasn't going to tolerate any more of Anamaria's mouth. She went back on deck, and stopped in front of Captain Jack Sparrow's quarters. She knocked swiftly on his door five times and waited for an answer.

"Aye?" came his rum-soaked voice. "Captain Sparrow, it's me, Avalon. May I come in?"

Her face was close to the door, her hand still on it. She heard some rustling, footsteps, the locks, and then the door opened. Jack leaned his left hand on the door frame, and crossed his left foot over his right, resting the tip of his boot on the floor.

"May I come in?" she looked up at him, and he stepped aside, making a grand sweeping motion with his right hand, showing her in. So she came in, and he closed and locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" she asked. "Habit…" he drawled, as he sat in his chair, propping his feet on the table, and crossing them at the ankles; as he had sat down, he had grabbed a green Granny Smith apple, and taken a hungry bite from it. As he did so, he watched Avalon, as she stood in front of the table watching him, her arms nervously crossed in front of her.

After a few seconds of silent watching, Avalon slipped his jacket off, revealing the pirate shirt she had taken from below deck. Jack was about to take a bite of his apple when he saw this, and he dropped his hand to his lap, and took his feet off the table, leaning forward to study her closer.

"Tha's me shirt…" he whispered to himself. Something shiny caught his eye and he took a more detailed look: on her right hand, she wore five gold rings; each one intricate and beautiful, and different. On her wrist she wore some Celtic bangles. Her left hand had four white gold rings, leaving her wedding finger empty; each ring also different and beautiful. That wrist had a white gold and crystal slave bracelet. Jack looked at her neck. Around it was a silver necklace with a dark jade pendant, and in the middle, was the Chinese symbol for 'Good Luck'. The other necklace she wore was a black choker, with a bronze pendant. And on that pendant was a skull and crossbones. Her earrings…were very interesting: long and jingly.

"Captain! Your jacket, do you want it?" Avalon snapped him out of his detailing. Jack looked up at her hand which held his jacket.

"Ye wear more shiny things than I do!" he said to her, his hand waving. Avalon only smiled slightly, trying to give him his jacket, which he seemed to be so fond of. "It seems that I do. Here's your jacket." she said again, handing it to him.

"Luv, ye can keep it, the sleeve is torn…unfortunately; it looked so good on me." Jack said matter-of-factly. Avalon gave him a 'you're so stubborn' look.

"Agreed, but why don't you take another look at it." she said crossing her arms after he'd taken the jacket, and jutted out her left hip, watching as he examined the sleeves. His brows rose and fell as he ran his fingertips over the new stitching on his jacket. He then slipped the jacket back on and stood up, tugging at his jacket, holding out his arms, then finally standing with his feet shoulder width apart, his chest out, and his arms down by his side. He looked at her.

"Thank ye deary, this stitching will take me while ta get used ta; but thanks very much." he said to her, then turned around and grabbed his jar of rum and offered it to her.

"You're welcome. No thank you Captain, I don't drink. Can I…please have my bag back?" Avalon asked him, looking around the room, hoping to spot it.

"Aye luv." and with that, he got up, and rummaged through some things, and handed her bag to her.

Avalon nodded a thank you, opened her bag, and fished out the corset she had been wearing, and her boots. She slipped the boots on, and hooked her corset on over Jack's shirt. Jack gave her a weird look as she did so.

"I'm sorry…can I keep the shirt? Please?" she asked, as he came to stand in front of her, mere inches away; Avalon brining her hands to her hips.

"How do ye not drink? It's …rum, everybody drinks rum!" Jack emphasized "rum", swishing the bottle around, and in the process, spilling a few precious drops. Avalon looked at him blankly and sighed quietly.

"No Captain, not _everybody_ drinks rum. _I_ don't drink rum; it makes me nauseous, and gives me a headache." she walked over to the table as she spoke and sat herself on it, crossing her legs, her hands grasping the edge of it. Jack turned over his left shoulder to follow her, and began to walk nearer.

"Tha's the whole point luv, ye forget all yer troubles. Rum…is good." and with that, he took a long, satisfying drink; he made it look so thirst quenching. After he finished taking his drink, he brought the bottle up to her, offering her once more, a drink of his rum. She gently laid her right index finger on his hand and the bottle of rum, and pushed it away slowly.

"Captain, I…no thank you." Avalon had nothing better to say; there _was_ nothing better to say, she didn't like rum, not the taste, not the smell…which was why she was so surprised when she liked how the rum smelled on _him_. Jack rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Lass, have ye even tried rum before?" Jack looked at her, and as he said this, leaned his right hand on the edge of the table, right next to her hand, his left hand gracefully holding his bottle; he brought the tip of his nose to just barely touch the tip of hers, making her lean back a bit.

"Yes, I took a sip once; it made me gag…" she said still leaning back. "…but if I take a sip will you leave me alone about it?" as Avalon proposed this deal with him, she gently pressed her nose against his, and made him lean back a bit this time. Jack stood up normal now, nodded satisfactorily, and stuck his hand out.

"So we have an accord!" his voice was gleeful as she took his hand and they shook on it once.

Avalon grabbed the bottle from him and without thinking twice about it, took a decent sip. She looked at him, confirming their deal. Avalon got up from the table and started walking towards the door.

"Oh no ye don't luv, we're not finished here. For starters, why don't ye swallow the rum eh?" Jack grabbed her upper arm; she had in fact, tried to cheat on a deal.

Avalon looked at him concretely, and after a few seconds, not flickering her eyes, she slowly and painfully gulped the rum, the whole time staring at him. When she finished, she took a ragged breath, and held it.

"There, I took a sip of rum, will you leave me alone about it now?" she said, and suddenly rested her hand in the middle of his chest, and she made a face, like a half-gag face.

Jack crinkled his nose at her reaction. He couldn't possibly understand why she didn't enjoy rum. He had never met anyone who didn't like rum. Even Elizabeth liked rum. '_Elizabeth…'_ he thought, then shuddered shortly.

"Alright luv, I'll leave ye alone about it, as promised; but if he ever change yer mind, ye know who ta talk ta." he offered, then looked out the windows. It was night, passed 9 o'clock for sure he thought. Jack realized that Avalon hadn't had a thing to eat since God knows when.

"Avalon, deary, I suppose ye're hungry aren't ye?" Jack swiftly took her hand off his chest, holding it in his hand, and without noticing, started toying with her rings. Avalon looked at him, taking in his question.

Hungry…she had totally forgotten about eating, and now that he mentioned it, she was starving!

"Yes, I am terribly hungry, thank you for asking Captain." she smiled genuinely and as she did, Jack's fingers came across the ring on her right ring finger, its texture intriguing him.

"May I?" he asked. Avalon nodded and he gently removed the very thin, delicate ring.

Jack brought it close to his face and saw that the texture he had felt was a freshwater pearl. It wasn't smooth like a saltwater pearl, nor was it round. It was almost stick-like and rough; it made him think of his ship, and if Avalon had been any other person, he would have stolen it. He smiled shortly and slipped the ring back on.

"I know a place with great clam chowder, if ye like." he said, still holding her hand; he realized this and let it go, Avalon still kept her hand in the air, then quickly brushed her hair back.

"_Anything_ sounds great right now…" Avalon stated; her mouth started watering.

Jack nodded curtly and grabbed his hat, slipping it on his head, and then unlocked the door, walking out first, and waited for Avalon. She followed, and closed the door behind her, then walked up next to Jack. He looked down at her, then held out his arm.

"M'lady shall we?" he said playfully. Avalon gave a small laugh, and linked her arm with his, resting her hand on his arm.

They started walking off the ship, and passed Gibbs re-coating the ship with the water tight sealant.

"Gibbs, Avalon is hungry, savvy? We're going for a bite ta eat. Man the ship mate." Jack gave his first mate the order, and Gibbs nodded.

"Aye Cap'n! Watch yer back!" Gibbs said back to him, concerned that their true selves would be revealed.

"It's me front I'm worried about…" Jack muttered just loudly enough for Gibbs to hear, and Gibbs in turn muttered something under his breath about Jack's front.

Avalon waved at Gibbs childishly, then looked up at Jack, and couldn't help but laugh. Jack's brows furrowed as she laughed, then he looked down at her questioningly.

"Wha's so funny?" he asked, looking in front of him again, as they were now walking through the streets. A few horses here and there chewed on straw; some carriages strolled by, making her smile. Everyone seemed to be so in place it was almost like a dance. She looked up at Jack, finally deciding to answer him.

"Jack, you're a very interesting person. When I first met you, you seemed so intrigued by something. So much so, that you left without a word of truth. There was no storm, your ship was fine. This morning, you seemed so…attracted to me. You kissed me…no one had ever kissed me like that. Well actually…no one had ever kissed me. Then this afternoon, when Gibbs came up, you seemed so dry with me, like I was just another one of the crew members; and now you're taking me to get something to eat, holding my hand in your arm, and acting as if none of the other things happened. May I ask what's going on?" Avalon spoke swiftly, and sure of herself. She looked up at him; Jack avoided her gaze at all costs.

"Well I don't love you, if that's what ye think. Ye _are_ just another one of the crew members. The only woman, as it were; but tha's just what ye are." Jack half way explained. Not in a rude way of course, just in a matter-of-fact way.

Avalon bit her lip softly, and looked up at him.

"Anamaria isn't a woman?"

Jack stopped walking for a minute, and searched the clouds in a vain for an answer, then took a breath, bringing his right hand up, his finger pointed.

"Anamaria, a woman? Hardly…she's…for a lack of words…no."

Avalon nodded in agreement, then thought of something to say.

"Well, I don't love _you_ if that's what _you_ think. So why _did_ you kiss me then?" Avalon waited for his answer, as they stopped in front of the pub. The sign above the door had a very beautiful mermaid painted, with red flowing hair and sad eyes: _The Solemn Siren_ was the name painted above it.

"Well luv, ye get tired of seeing the same faces, masculine faces mind ye, that I couldn't help it. Those lips are jus' so rosy, and seeing that I _am_ a pirate, why shouldn't I steal them for a little." Jack brought his opposite hand to lift her face to his, and then winked at her before opening the door.

"After you M'lady." Jack tilted his head in the direction of the entrance, waiting for her to go in.

Avalon glared at him angrily, then snatched her arm away from his briskly and with a very egotistical air about her, walked passed him; her chin up. She walked to the bar, dodging people, flying fists, and flying rum along the way.

"Take this bag of coins luv!" Jack yelled after her as he walked to the nearest empty table by the windows and sat comfortably.

"I don't need your money!!" Avalon shouted at him, still angry at the nerve of him to have answered her the way he did.

When Avalon got to the bar, she stopped abruptly and realized she didn't have her bag with her. She sighed in annoyance and went to where Jack was sitting, her hands at her sides making fists. It was funny how in such a short time with Jack she was finding that she was very, _very_ short-tempered. Jack already had the little bag of coins dangling from his hand. An 'I told you so' grin on his face. Avalon snatched the bag from his hand and returned to the bar to order her chowder, then returned to sit in front of Jack, her arms crossed in front of her chest in a huff. Jack remained silent as he figured she would either slap him, or yell at him, if he was lucky.

A few minutes passed and Avalon took a deep sigh, as if letting all her anger out with it. A wench came by with the bread bowl of clam chowder and set it down in front of her, a glass of lemonade was laid in front of her next. The wench put her fist on her hip, and held the round serving tray between her arm and waist; she stared at Avalon for a few seconds.

"Oh I'm so sorry; you'll have to excuse me, I'm a bit angry. Thank you very much miss." Avalon said to the wench, figuring that's what she was waiting for.

"Well I would be too if I was 'ere all by meself." the wench drawled, tilting her head to the side.

Avalon's brow raised in great confusion. A small side smirk spread across her lips as she looked at Jack then at the wench. Jack's eyes turned round with anxiety. He was definitely not expecting something like this to happen. He reached his hand towards Avalon very slightly and grasped his fingers around the air, then opened his mouth to speak, but no thing came out.

"By myself? You don't see the man sitting in front of me? He's hard to miss." Avalon stated, an elbow on the table.

The wench in turn raised _her_ brow and looked directly at Jack; but through her eyes she saw nothing but an empty chair. She shook her head.

"What's wrong this side of the island? Doesn't anyone here see _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" Avalon rested her chin her hand, getting a bit annoyed at this whole ordeal.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, ha! No deary I don't; ye might wanna 'urry up an' eat yer chowder, ye don' look so good." and with that the wench turned away from Avalon and the invisible Jack; snickering, slightly annoyed, and shaking her head, Avalon watched her walk away, and then looked at Jack, a very amused look on her face.

"Whatever you did to her must have been so terrible that she ignores you completely. What was it?" Avalon was curious of their "past".

"Well luv…I plundered some o' her booty, an' promised ta come back an' plunder the res', but never did. Oh! And I _borrowed_ her boat. I guess she's more upset than I thought, can't get enough of ol' Jack!" he grinned, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward.

'_Tha's too much of a close call…lucky for me I'm such an honest man!'_ Jack thought to himself, grinning still.

Avalon only looked at him and shook her head. At that moment everything that had happened to her since the moment she met Jack flashed through her head.

'_He really is only incredibly attractive. I can't believe I thought of having any feelings at all for this man.'_

"Tell me something, it's the 21st century, how do you get away with piracy?" she was halfway done with her chowder.

"Two words luv: open water. Passed a certain point on the sea, the authorities can't do a thing…"

Jack grinned, mostly at his answer, and leaned back in his chair. He tilted his hat over his eyes, brought his hands behind his head, and propped his feet on the table, crossing them at the ankles; something he liked to do a lot.

"So you're telling me that I asked admittance aboard a real _modern__day -_historically accurate- pirate ship?" Avalon asked in surprise, pushing aside her food.

"I told ye ye didn' know me crew missy. Didn't yer mother ever tell ye not to hitch a ride with incredibly handsome strangers?"

Jack side-grinned as he brought a hand to play with his chin braids.

"Ye can always leave ye know…"

Avalon's heart started pounding loudly in her chest, she was sure Jack was able to hear it. What had she got herself into?! Jack and his crew were real pirates, and if they were ever caught they would all go to jail! If she decided to stay that meant she would be turning crook…she would be turning pirate…On the other hand, if she left…she would have to make it on her own. She had no money, no other family, not there anyways, and she sure as hell wasn't going back home, even if things changed, she kind of liked this life. On her own. She had to make a choice, which life was it that she wanted. Avalon closed her eyes and breathed in, holding it for a few seconds, and at that moment, she made her choice, going with her instincts.

If she was going to turn pirate, she would need _a lot_ of help.

She just didn't know what _kind _of pirates she was dealing with. They were the _dead_ kind.

"No Jack, I'm starting a new life, even if it means I'm going to pillage and plunder. I'm staying!!"

Avalon sat up straight, her chin up, and her arms stylishly crossed about her chest; she looked at Jack dead on, as if challenging him.

"Oh good! Then my dear, let's get a move on, shall we? Ye have a long day ahead of ye."

Jack stood up, straightening out his hat and walking to Avalon's side, then held out his hand for her. Avalon looked up at him, and although her mind had been made up, she was still apprehensive and her cheeks were no longer blushed as they usually were. She looked down at the table and tapped her long nails for a few seconds as if confirming her decision. Finally Avalon took Jack's hand and stood up by him.

"We could become great friends you know!" Avalon smiled widely as she positioned her bag on her shoulder.

Jack raised his brow and gave a slight smirk as they started walking out of the pub.

"Of course luv…"

Jack only kept walking, not saying much else the whole way back to his ship.

When they finally arrived, Jack swiftly made his way into his cabin and started to strip himself of his hat and jacket when he realized that Avalon had followed him in and was standing by the door, her hands neatly folded in front of her.

"Excuse me missy, _what_ do ye think ye're doing??"

Jack spoke to his bed, then gracefully turned to look at her, and tossed his jacket onto the table. Avalon raised her brows in confusion, her lips pursed as she searched for words.

"Well I –"

"Avalon my dear, what is this part of the ship called?"

"The Captain's Quarters…"

"Ah, I see. An' tell me luv, what exactly _are_ the Captain's Quarters?"

"It's where the Captain 'resides' shall we say."

"Mhmm…the key word here being _Captain_. I've worked very hard to earn my admirable title of _Captain_. And my dear, ye're mos' welcome ta come visit me as is the res' of me crew; but all visitations aside, yerself an' the res' of me crew reside elsewhere, savvy?"

Jack looked at Avalon. There was nothing else he did but look at her. He hadn't yelled at her, nor was he what one would say 'rude', just to the point. Avalon only looked right back at him, no blinking, nothing. After a few seconds of just looking, she licked her lips.

"But Jack, where am I going to sleep? I'm certainly not going to share a cabin with Anamaria because one of us would die, and I'm sure as hell not dying! And I'm terribly sorry, but I would _never_ share a cabin with any of yer frustrated crew members!"

Avalon's hands once again became fists at her sides as her voice raised. Her eyes seemed to glow in what little light from the moon filtered through the windows in Jack's quarters.

"Every man…err - _woman_ for themselves. Ta!"

As Jack spoke, he scurried her out of his cabin, making her walk backwards until she was out, then he shut the door in her face. Avalon stood dumbfounded, her index finger pointed as if to say something else but left with her words stuffed in her mouth. A few seconds passed and the door quickly opened, but only far enough for her to see Jack's hand toss her bag to her feet and the door shut again; and this time, she heard it lock.

"Thanks very much!...Captain…" Avalon spat at the door, but in vain, as she didn't speak loud enough. She grabbed her bag and turned to analyze the ship and sighed a great big sigh as she looked around, hoping to find somewhere to sleep, at least for tonight; she wasn't going to end up like this every night, and she was going to make sure of that!


	5. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

**Chapter 5:**

After Jack had shut the door, he leaned his back on it and took a sigh of relief, then walked over to his table, sat on the chair, and took out his compass. Jack looked at his compass concentratedly; it was shut. He shut his eyes and pictured the needle pointing in a solid direction. He prayed his little black heart out, hoping that when he opened it, it would not be spinning, but pointing to an answer.

"_Please…"_

He slowly opened his compass, his eyes still shut.

"_Show me what I want…"_

He opened his eyes next, just as slowly as he had opened his compass.

"Oh bugger!! For the first time in my life…I _actually_ don't know what I want…is that possible?"

Jack was very disappointed in himself. Usually even if he _did not_ know what he wanted, he pretended he did. Not this time though. He admitted it to himself this time, and that scared him. Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened and he gasped loudly.

"I wonder if I'm going through what women like ta call 'mid-life crises'…of course not! I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and male! In addition, a pirate! I've never heard of a male pirate captain going through such nonsense!"

Jack could only try to convince himself that it was all a farce. He set his compass on the table and tapped it a number of times, toyed with the needle, and after some minutes of mindless tinkering, he angrily shut the compass and started rubbing his temples, making a groaning/annoyed sound.

"So _Captain_ Jack Sparrow doesn't know what he wants eh? This wouldn't be the first time mate…"

A familiar voice crept up Jack's neck and he shuddered slightly, and then turned in his seat to face the stranger in his cabin.

"Davy Jones…can't get enough of me eh? What do ye want?"

Jack walked over to Davy Jones, never breaking eye contact. In his head, he silently argued with himself on how he was going to get out of this one. It was Davy Jones, most likely back to remind him of their agreement. That man—err _thing_, wasn't fond of forget and forgive. Talk about holding a grudge.

'_I should just tell him up front, yes, tha's what I'll do!'_

"Ye know what I'm here for. I'm a reminder of yer miserable afterlife."

Jones' tentacle beard wriggled and writhed as he spoke. Jack could not help but stare in disgust at the strings of slime that appeared when the tentacles moved away from each other. He made a face, sticking his tongue out slightly, and then folded his hands behind his back, moving his gaze back to Davy Jones' eyes.

"Ye know mate, I was thinking. Do ye really think our agreement is ever going to work? Can't we jus' make amends and get on with our afterlives? It's been more than 200 hundred years mate, give it a rest savvy?"

Jack grinned widely and convincingly, hoping he had swayed him to forget the whole ordeal. Unfortunately, for Jack, this was not the case. Jones' tentacles rummaged through themselves and brought out an old looking scroll.

"Tsk tsk my dear, have we already forgotten our little pact?"

Jack grabbed the scroll from the sticky pseudo limb and made another face as he unrolled it slowly. Jones rolled his ice blue eyes irritably and grabbed the scroll back, rolling it up and tucking it back into his beard.

"Ta save ye time Jack, I'll _remind_ ye of the contract. This little scroll I keep so safely tucked away states that because ye couldn't keep yer already delayed debt, we would forget that one, and make another one. Yer new debt being this: Captain Jack Sparrow, ye dedicated yer life ta pillaging, plundering, and pilfering, all things which I can respect. Ye also dedicated yer life ta being a womanizer, something that I _could_ respect, but do not. Coming from a heart broken soul such as meself, I do not approve of yer selfish actions. Jack, the deal was that since you decided ta lead yer life ta take women as playthings, you and yer crew would spend the rest of eternity on this earth until ye learned ta be selfless and learned ta truly love a woman. Unfortunately, for you, that would be too simple a task for you to find a loophole, so I created a second part. Once ye learned ta love, the woman with whom ye fell in love with, would have ta love ye back, and my dear Captain, falling in love with a pirate is difficult, and has its consequences. My missing heart would be a perfect example. The consequence here would be that yer bonny lass would have to stay by yer side forever, and seeing that ye're no longer among the living, forever really means forever. Tons o' luck trying ta convince her to die for a pirate!"

Jones laughed with feeling and gusto. He was Davy Jones. He got what he wanted one way or another. One did not work out so well, so he tried for another. Jack only side smirked sarcastically still thinking of a way to get out; but he realized it had been more than 200 hundred years since he signed in his blood and he was still paying for it. There was no way out, but the right way out. He sighed twirling his chin braids in his hand.

"Fine! I will pay my debt, and stay here until I…l-lo…have feelings for—a woman. But let me ask ye something Jones…what's in it for you?"

Jack sat on the edge of the table, grabbing the half-empty bottle of rum and taking a swig from it.

"Watching yer miserable attempts at being able ta love. And knowing that because of me the black souls of yer crew and yerself can't pass to the hereafter."

"Ye're easy at please. Tha's it? No promotions in the afterlife for you?"

Jack looked Davy Jones over wondering what it felt like to be him.

"Aye Jack that be it. I can do what I want when I want, for the sheer pleasure of it. And this is just for the sheer pleasure of it. Oh, and one more thing…for the sheer pleasure of killing the poor lass who falls in love with ye."

"Ye can't just kill an innocent girl Jones…even _I_ think it's wrong, and I'm a pirate…"

As he said that, Jones scanned the room and his eyes landed on the Jacket that Avalon had mended. He walked over to it and picked it up almost lovingly, caressing his tentacles over the stitching. A small smirk appeared over his mouth as he brought the jacket up to his cheek, holding it as if it were a treasured item. Jack's face looked horrified as he could see slime trails on his beautiful jacket. Then his expression turned to disturbed as he saw that his jacket brought Jones so much apparent pleasure.

"She did a fine job stitching yer jacket back together Jack and ye know very well she didn't have ta. If I were you, I'd pay a little more attention ta the lass. Obviously, she cared enough ta fix yer precious jacket. Look how you repaid her; ye sent her out of yer cabin and told her ta find a place ta sleep. It looks like another 200 hundred years ye will be spending' here and there's no getting out of this one Jack. I must say, I will definitely enjoy killing the lass ye finally come ta love!"

His laugh echoed creepily through Jack's quarters and Jack looked towards his doors, letting Davy Jones' words sink in for a minute, an almost sad look on his face. He snapped out of his sentimental mush and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm the Captain o' this ship and I decide who sleeps where. I've already sp--"

Jack turned to face Davy Jones but just as quick as he came, he had gone. He took a deep breath and let it out loudly, mentally cursing himself for ever starting a deal Davy Jones in the first place.

"_So what if I never pay my debt, it's already been about 200 years, I can keep doing this, I'm not bothering anyone! Plus, Avalon's a hard female ta deal with. She's so weak!"_

_& & &_

Avalon's sleep was a restless one. Her dreams were blank and the tension in her jaw muscles was easily seen. It was already past midnight, around 2 am, and the night air was fresh and blowing lightly. It was perfect weather for sitting around a fire and drinking rum (for those who did), and just enjoying the company of someone.

Suddenly, Avalon flicked her hand over her cheek as she felt something on her. A few seconds later, she flicked her hand over her arm. This processes repeated itself a few more times before she woke up to find that it had started to rain. It was not pouring, but it was definitely enough to get her wet if she lay there any longer. Avalon growled loudly to herself and stood up quickly, but when she did, she lost her balance and fell back down. Avalon's brows furrowed as she usually had good balance, but she brushed it off and stood up again, more slowly this time. She did not fall, but felt that she was not in equilibrium with herself and the floor, and then she looked out towards the helm of the ship only to see that there was no port. They were not on the dock anymore and all she saw was open water. They had been sailing for God knows how long, without any knowledge of where they were going. She grabbed her soaked bag and ran to Jack's cabin, knocking on it loudly.

"Jack! Let me in! You never told me we were going to set sail and I'm soaked! If you haven't noticed it's raining!"

Avalon was furious. She did not know exactly at what, but she knew she didn't like that she didn't know where they were sailing to. There was no answer from Jack. She knocked loudly again.

"Jack! Let me in!"

Jack's eyes shot open and he stuffed his face in his pillow, mumbling some nonsense about Avalon before standing up and pulling his shirt on, and finally opening the door.

"Can I help ye missy?"

Jack's face was obviously disgruntled. He was having a peaceful rest. Sleep would not be the best term, as Jack was only a spirit, and spirits do not sleep, they just rest. Avalon stood now drenched in the rain. The shirt that had been contained in her corset was obviously big on her and reached right under her backside. It clung to her in the most uncomfortable wet and cold manner. Her eyes pierced at Jack.

"Would it be too much if I asked to be let in Captain? I am cold and wet, and this rain is not going to cease anytime soon. And may I ask where we are heading?"

Jack only stared at her for a few seconds before giving in and rolling his eyes.

"Oh fine! Ye know missy, if ye're going ta be a pirate on _my_ ship, ye're gonna have ta learn ta deal with the elements. A little rain never hurt anyone luv.

Jack had let her in and had taken her bag from her, setting it down in a corner after shutting the door, then plopping himself down on his bed, leaning back and bringing his hands behind his head. Avalon stood by the table, shivering and covered in goose bumps.

"I never said the rain bothered me Jack; I love the rain! But thanks to you, I was sleeping out on deck, using a sail I found as a bed and blanket. Do I have to say more?"

Avalon crossed her arms, mostly in a vain attempt to warm herself, her mascara leaking slightly from her eyes. She truly looked pathetic: the water, making her hair look even longer, had straightened the natural curls in her long hair and you could see the goose bumps through the paper-thin shirt she wore, and right where she was standing, was a growing puddle, her toes turning purple from the cold. Jack sat up and looked at Avalon, smirking a bit as he saw how she was trying to look angry but failed because of how cold she was. He sighed a bit as he remembered his earlier encounter with Davy Jones. He hated it when other people made good points!

"Ye're right missy, I'm sorry. Ye are welcome ta stay in me cabin…for tonight mind ye! We'll find ye ye're quarters tomorrow, savvy?"

"Thank you Captain. Oh and…would you mind telling me where we're headed?"

Jack's face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear, getting up and walking close to her again, his hands gracefully and extravagantly gesturing.

"One word luv, _Tortuga._"

"Tortuga? As in Spanish for 'turtle'?"

"Aye, Tortuga. Is that what that means?"

"Yes, it means turtle. That place still exists?"

"O' course it does!! That place'll never go outta business luv! Ye jus' wait an' see, a pirate's paradise it is!"

Avalon smiled slightly, shaking her head in mock disbelief at his childlike behavior when he spoke of his beloved Tortuga.

"Luv, ye bes' get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us. Mos'ly yerself, ye have a lot ta learn about pirating! Ye can borrow some of me clothes until yers dry if ye like. Here's one of me shirts and breeches luv."

Jack had rummaged through his armoire and handed her his clothes, then headed towards the door.

"Let me know when ye're ready, savvy?"

Avalon nodded and waited until Jack left to take off her soaking shirt. She found a bucket near by and squeezed the water into it, doing the same with her breeches.

Meanwhile, outside the cabin, as Jack stood with his hands behind his back, watching the night sky and the ocean, Gibbs walked by with a somber look on his face.

"Bes' o' luck ta ye Cap'n."

"What?"

"Ye'll see…"

Gibbs walked off shaking his head, and a few seconds later, boots were heard coming closer and right in front of Jack stood Anamaria. Her hands fisted and firmly on her hips, her mouth puckered up in a fit.

"Oh bugger…"

"Jack Sparrow I haf had eet up to heer with yer lies! You never caim back to check on me! An' I waited oll day an' oll night even! You were with that whore egain weren't you?!"

Jack sighed softly, thinking once again of some lie to keep her at bay. Anamaria's brow rose in patience, or rather impatience; her face showing that if the wrong word was said, she would explode. Jack's mouth opened, random expressions of confusion and thought ran through his eyes.

"Ye see Anamaria, my luv…yes, I was. Her name is Avalon, learn it. She needed to get acquainted with the ship. Like I said before my dear Anamaria, I'll be spending a lot of time with me newes' crew member."

Jack gave a quick nod, happy with his response.

"You never said you would spend oll your time with – her! Jack Sparrow, you better still be mine!"

'_What ees wrong with me? I've never loved him!"_

"Of course luv! All yours deary…"

'_Dear Lord woman! I hope ye never thought I loved ye!'_

"Then prove eet!"

Jack's brows furrowed for a moment before shrugging slightly. He took her face in his hands gently and leaned forward to kiss her; right at that moment, he heard rustling in his cabin and Avalon faintly calling his name.

"Gibbs! I jus' remembered, I have some Captain stuff I need ta tend to. Gibbs mate, see that Mr. Cotton gets some rest, it's Anamaria's shift at the helm, savvy?"

"Aye Cap'n. Come along dear."

"But he!! Don' think we're through here Jack!!"

Anamaria could never walk away silently, and this time was no different.

Jack clasped his hands together and gave a curt bow, waiting for them to leave, and then let out some air before going back into his cabin. Avalon was sitting on the edge of his bed when the door opened and she quickly stood, brushing herself off.

"Perfect timing luv. Ye look great, considering they are men's clothes. A woman looks flattering in a dress or no dress at all, I always say…anyways, don't mind me luv, I have a lot of work to do."

Jack's face turned solemn for a moment before he flashed her a sly grin to complement his comment. Avalon stood with her hands behind her back, playing with the tail of the shirt, trying to conceal her blushing cheeks.

"Of course Captain." she cleared her throat softly. "Umm, I…do you have something I can sleep on?"

Jack stopped rustling through his Captain's Log and stood up straight, turning to look at her, his brow raised. He then pointed at his bed with his head.

"Isn't tha' what a bed is for? Unless I've been using it for the wrong thing my whole life."

"Well, yes of course it is, but I just…you know, as you mentioned before, it _is_ the 'Captain's Quarters and I _am_ the Captain…'"

Jack placed his hand gently over her mouth to quiet her down.

"Ye have a long day ahead of ye, and I'm busy. I know what I said, but like you quoted, I _am_ the Captain. Now go ta sleep missy."

He turned around to resume his search through his log; after a few seconds of not hearing any movement from Avalon, he turned around to her. She was staring at him almost longingly, and she came to her senses when she saw him move. At that moment she tore her gaze from him and down to her rings.

"Tha's an order deary."

He said firmly, but a hint coquettishly. Avalon nodded.

"Aye Captain."

She said shortly after, as she undid the bed covers and crawled in. Surprisingly, his bed was very comfortable. Last time she was in it, she was passed out; it was all new to her. She tried so hard not to make a noise as she felt very awkward sleeping in his bed after all that had happened. Avalon grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it, burying her face into it, as it was a habit of hers since she was little. As she took a deep breath, that familiar scent traveled through her nose. It put her in a daze for a minute, but she dismissed it. She glanced over at him once more before shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Captain, and thank you. I suppose everyone has a soft side. Even a weasly, black-gutted pirate like yourself."

She smiled slightly at the light humor.

Jack smiled too.

"Goodnight luv. And thank _you_ for the compliment. It's very flattering."

It didn't take long for Avalon to fall asleep again, since she was truly tired and worn out from the interesting events of the day earlier. Jack continued to draw things on his map, turning to his log very frequently, writing things only he knew about.

About two hours later he closed everything and stretched his arms above his head and yawned, then grabbed the almost empty bottle of rum and downed it.

"Fascinating stuff; never ceases ta please me!"

He got up and turned to his bed, having forgot that there was a sleeping Avalon. Jack smiled slightly and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down, careful not to wake her. He leaned his right elbow on a pillow and leaned over Avalon to watch her. Her mascara and eyeliner were smudged from the rain and a strand of her hair draped over her face.

After a few seconds of watching her, Jack brushed her hair from her face and wiped away the smudge of makeup.

"My dear, if only ye knew what ye got yerself into."


End file.
